In aeternum
by Jing-o-Jang
Summary: "Into eternity" Loki hits earth with all his power, and that hard. But what he didn't see coming was that along with Thor, Frigga tagged along from Asgard. Even thought he hates Odin, his feelings for his mother is still the same and he is determined to keep her safe from the war since she is to stubborn to leave by herself and Odin won't come to get her.


**So I'm, gonna try to write on two stories at the same time! This fanfic is a plot twist I have had in mind for a long time so here it comes!  
Oh, and by the way! _Thor: The dark world_ is the future here and _Avengers_ is the presence! ;)**

* * *

 **-Chapter 1-**

 _ **-The future, third-person form-**_

Frigga walked with smooth steps over the floor, watching the dark elf with a dagger in her hand.  
"Stand down, creature, and you might survive this." She warned him.

"I have survived worse, women." The dark elf leader replied while taking big, confident steps towards her and the mortal. She asked him who he was and he replied along that he would take what was his. They both glanced back at the mortal before Frigga turned towards the elf again and made a quick strike over his face. He let out a surprised sound and pulled out a sword of his own and countered her second attack. But he barely got any time to take on the queen, even less attack her; she was fast as a lightning as she strike towards him over and over again and got him cornered. But as he glanced towards his left, she quickly turned a strike towards the dark creature that was almost beside her now but he grabbed her and lifted her up by her neck. She gasped for air and the dark elf straightened and walked towards the mortal girl like the fight never happened. The dark creature put down the queen and made her face the mortal and the elf, made her watch when he's leader would take back the weapon that rested inside her.

"You have taken something from me, child. Give it back." He said but the moment he reached out for her, the illusion of the mortal disappeared. He started chocked at the spot the illusion had been at just a few seconds ago and then turned towards the queen as chock turned into anger.

"Witch!" He screamed at her and the queen smirked. "Where are she and the weapon in her?" He demanded to know.  
"I will never tell you. I will never let you get to her." He looked at her and raised his chin.

"I believe you." He replied and gave the dark creature a glance and it pierced her sword through her. She gasped in pain and grimaced and the creature let go off her as Thor's scream could be heard and a lightning shoot through the room and she fell towards the floor with a thud and the world around her faded.

 **-Present time, third-person form-**

Frigga sighed deep and closed her eyes as her sons voice echoed through the room.

"Kneel!" He screamed and as she opened up her eyes again, the mortals before him was kneeling. They were terrified, but kneeling like he had demanded, listening to his speech. Her gaze landed on a lonely old man that suddenly rose up among them.

"...You will always kneel." Loki finished.

"Not for men like you." He said with a calm voice as Loki raised his scepter slightly.

"There are no men like me." Loki laughed and lowered it again.

"There are always men like you." Frigga clenched her fist and watched the old man with sad eyes. She could see in his eyes that he had meet men that wanted to rule with force before…

"Look to your elder, people." Loki said with a small grin on his lips and raised his scepter again, this time thought: It started to glow. Frigga gasped and covered her mouth.

"No Loki, please don't!" She whispered.

"Let him be an example." She gasped high as he shoot towards the old man but jumped high as a man in blue, white and red suddenly jumped in between with a shield that reflected the attack and shot it back at Loki and he rose.

"Last time I were in Germany, and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." He said with a confident voice as he walked towards Loki and he rose.  
"The soldier!" She watched them as it suddenly broke out into a fight and a flying ship appeared and a women's voice demanded that he dropped the scepter. She followed the fight with her eyes and was truly surprised by the soldier's ability to actually give Loki some punches and keep up with him. She jumped again as another flying machine appeared and shot down Loki and gave him no other choice than to surrender. Or…? She pinned her son with her gaze through the water. He could take them down if he wanted to, so why surrender and let them take him?  
"This isn't good…" She whispered and turned around from the water to search for her son Thor that was soon leaving to pick up Loki. She was coming with him one way or another!

 **-Earth, I-form-**

I stepped right into a fight, Thors, the soldiers and the machine man's fight. Thor raised his hammer up in the air and gathered power from the lightning right after he had hit the machine man, ready to strike the soldier.

"Enough!" I said and waved with a hand and stopped Mjolnir from gathering any more power, nullified the power she had gathered, raised my hands and did a swooshing hand movement and undid the storm clouds as well. Thor turned to me, ready to strike down the new enemy, but froze in spot when he saw who it was.  
"M-Mother?! What are you doing here?!"  
"Stopping you from causing another catastrophe. Didn't you learn anything from last time?" I asked him and walked over to him and hit him lightly at the chest. "Think before you hit, son!" I said and then looked between the machine man and the soldier. "I apologize for my son, both of my sons. Not that it can undo anything."

"Mother, I…!" I raised a hand and silenced him.

"We will work with them, not against them. We are not their enemy and should behave accordingly. Have I made myself clear?" Thor sighed and lowered Mjolnir.

"Yes, mother." I saw how the soldier smiled slightly and lowered his shield as well and then looked at the machine man as he rose and walked towards us, slowly and on-guard.

"How do we know you are not working with Loki?"  
"You don't. All you can do is to trust our word when we say that we didn't even know he was alive until recently. We don't know where he has been or what he is planning but we will help you in any way we can." The machine man was about to say something when the solider said:  
"Very well then, let's get back to the ship and let everyone decide together what ever to accept their help or not. Are we done here or do you have anything to say about the mater, Tony?" The machine man, Tony, lowered his hand and shook his head.

"No, I don't… Let's go."

We sat down and listened to their commander and Loki as they spoke and I sighed slightly and looked up at Thor who stood up and listened without a word. What had happened to the sweet boy I had been raising? Was he still in there somewhere?

"Nice guy…" The professor mumbled with a sarcastic tone and I glanced at him. "No offence, ma'am." He quickly said as he noticed it.

"How wasn't that offensive? She…!"

"Thor." I said with a warning tone and he looked away and I looked back at the professor. "Non taken." I replied.

"So here's the question: Why did Loki let us take him and what does he want with earth?" The soldier said and looked between me and Thor. Thor looked at me and I nodded.  
"We don't know why Loki let you all take him, that's why mother insisted to come as well. He can be unpredictable and according to non-verified information, Loki got an army from a world we don't know much about. It's highly possible that he is planning to lead them against you, the humans." I sighed slightly.  
"He desires a throne." I said and pinned my nose bridge with my thumb and finger. I could feel how everyone's eyes turned to me. "And since he won't get Asgards because Thor is the heir, he is probably trying with your world. A world Thor loves since he got a lover here."

"Payback against Thor and his father…" The soldier mumbled and I nodded slightly and looked up at them.

"Please let me speak to him." I begged and they looked at each other and the soldier was just about to say something when their leader appeared and said:  
"No." Just a simple, but strong, no. "We need you to stay here, I don't want to risk that you are plotting something with him or frees him." I sighed deep as he said that. He didn't trust even me, I would be impressed if he trusted anyone here.

"But I got a question too." The professor said. "Why does he need iridium? We know now that he took Erik Selvig to build the portal and the tesseract to make the protal but why does he need iridium?"

"He needs it to stabilize the portal." I sat up straight as I heard Tony's voice as he entered the room. "It's to stabilize it so it won't collapse like when he came here through the portal. And all this means that Loki can keep it open as long as he wants to and..." I blinked confused as he suddenly started to talk about the machine and portal and who knows what more… Thor seemed to follow so I guess I would have to ask for a more simple explanation later on…

"Okay, but does he need a special power source?" The soldier asked. I looked between the professor and Tony as they suddenly started to speak that odd… machine language again and even Thor looked lost this time.

"Finally! Someone who speaks English!" Tony finished it.  
"Is that what that was?" The soldier mumbled and I smiled a bit. Looks like I and Thor wasn't the only lost ones. When he had finished greeting the professor he turned to me.

"I'm going to ignore Steve's comment and turn directly to you, queen Frigga." The other ones looked at me with big eyes. Right, I had only told Tony about that part. "Why aren't you talking to Loki? Why aren't you trying to talk him to senses?"  
"I'm not allowed to go see him." I said with a small smile on my lips and they all looked at their commander who sighed and pinched his nose bridge.

"Fine, fine. I can see where this is going… Romanoff, will you go with her?" The women nodded and we both rose. Thor and I exchanged a small, encouraging smile, and I followed her to Loki's cage.

"So, who is it this time? The soldier, the billionaire, the monster, the…" The turned around and froze and his eyes widened when he saw me. "Mother?" He breathed but then quickly shook his head. "No, Frigga." I sighed a bit and looked at the girl.

"Is it alright if I create an illusion inside the cage?" She gave me an uncertain glance but nodded. I turned back to Loki and an illusion of me appeared right next to him. "Loki, please…"  
"Stop it, mot… Frigga." He said and turned away. "You can't stop what's coming, not even you."

"Loki, just please give us a chance to go back to how it was." The illusion took a step towards him, ready to reach out for him but he hit away the hand and the illusion disappeared. I sighed and walked over to him so I stood right in front of him on the other side of the glass and he looked at me with sad eyes.

"I truly wished you hadn't come here." He whispered to me and then turned away and walked over to the other side of the cage. Another sigh and I turned around and walked towards the women.

"Oh, and mother." I stopped as he called me that and turned around again. He looked at me with his green eyes, really pinning me with them. "Go home, it's better that way. You won't get hurt then, because if you stay with them you will. I can at least give you that warning, I owe you that." He then turned around and ignored me completely. I watched his back for a few seconds before I lowered my eyes and walked towards the door.

"I can't leave Earth, not when I have two sons fighting each other here." The last thing I heard was how he sighed.

"I think Loki is playing around with us. He wants to start a war and take over Earth, and if we don't stay focused, he will succeed."  
"More like, if you don't stay alert and notices his every move: He will succeed." The boys turned towards me, chocked.

"Frigga, I didn't hear you. I…" Steve started but I raised a hand and shook my head.

"It's alright. He is after a war and he is clever, cleverer than his father and brother gives him credit for. I if anyone should know how clever he is and that you need to see every single move he makes, or you will see the end game too late. Just like his father, there is always a meaning behind everything he does." They slowly nodded and Tony held out a small bag with something sweet smelling in it.

"Blueberries?" Steve and the professor gave him a glare and I smiled and shook my head.

"No thank you." I looked at the scepter. "Do you know what he is using it for or what it's made off? He sure didn't leave Asgard with it." They shook their heads.

"No… Sorry. But we will figure it out." I nodded a bit and looked at the scepter for a few seconds before I looked away and up at them and smiled again.  
"Thank you all for doing this. I think I should go find Thor and make sure he doesn't do anything he shouldn't." They nodded and without another word, I turned around and left. Once alone in the corridor I sighed deep and kept walking. I really wish I knew what happened to Loki… But not even my powers could look back in the past like that. I gasped surprised as a hand suddenly pulled me into a dark corridor, pushed me against the wall and covered my mouth. I tried to get free but stopped moving with the voice gave out a schh-sound. And I recognized that voice. He slowly lowered his hand.

"Loki?" I whispered. Was this one of those really good illusions he could create? They were like a person but they didn't have any magic, abilities or anything like that and he could only hold them up for a short time. It was just an empty shell of my son.

"Yes." He whispered back and kept me pinned to the wall as he hugged me and whispered in my ear. "Please go, mother. I beg you. Don't get involved in this; don't get involved in this fight. It's between me, them and Thor." I sighed a bit and hugged him back.

"I'm already a part of it, Loki. And I'm your mother, it's only natural that I want to keep an eye at my boys." His grip tightened slightly.  
"I wish you would stop doing that right now. I refuse to lose you but I will continue this." He moved back a bit and looked at me. "If you don't go and Odin doesn't come here to get you, I will personally make sure you are not getting caught up in this war or the fight with that monster that comes. Trust my word on that." My eyes widened.

"That's why you allowed yourself to get caught. You want the professor to lose control, don't you?!" He sighed and looked down for a few seconds before he looked up again.

"Don't get in his way when he is getting pissed off." Was his last words before the illusion disappeared and I ran towards the control room.

"We got a problem!" Thor, the commander, the women and Steve turned towards us.

"We wondered where you were when Steve came back and…"  
"He's going to piss off the professor! He's going to release the creature in him!" They all froze for a second before Steve broke out of the chock.

"Go and secure him, now!" He shouted and Thor, he and the women took off and I looked at the commander who pinned me with his… eye.

"How do you know this?"  
"Loki came to me in an illusion and warned me to stay out of the creature's way and that if I didn't leave and my husband wouldn't come and get me, he would personally keep me safe from the creature. And he didn't deny it when I asked if he was after to release the professor." He sighed deep and shook his head.

"Well, now we know why he wanted to be here…" I nodded.

"Yes."


End file.
